1970
This is a list of various things that took place in 1970. Significant events *The National Wrestling Alliance's Buffalo office, the Erie Athletic Club, withdraws from the NWA and reorganizes as the National Wrestling Federation. The NWF became the top promotion in western New York and Ohio (and, from 1972 on, Pittsburgh and western Pennsylvania) from its foundation until 1974 *Taking Bruno Sammartino up on a suggestion, Lou Albano transitions from a full-time wrestler to manager. Albano's first charge is Barcelona, Spain-native Crusher Verdu, a physically strong and intimidating wrestler who in real life had a limited command of English. It was while managing Verdu that "the Captain" began perfecting his style that would be used for the next 16 years: A rambling monologue about how his wrestler (or team) was unbeatable and would soon defeat the champion, along with (often ethnic) insults thrown in for good measure. By the end of 1970, Albano was also managing Ivan Koloff, who began challenging Sammartino (the WWF World Heavyweight Chanpion) for the title, with Sammartino winning these initial bouts. Births Unknown *Angel Medina (New York City, New York, USA) *Victor Creed (Jacksonville, Florida, USA) January *1 - Fantastik *4 - Chris Kanyon (Sunnyside, Queens, New York, USA) *7 - C.W. Anderson (Emit, North Carolina, USA) *11 - Milenio *14 - Gene Snitsky (Nesquehoning, Pennsylvania, USA) *14 - Ruben Juarez Jr. *15 - Shane McMahon (Queens, New York, USA) *16 - Razor Ramon II *29 - Ángel de los Niños *30 - Ares el Guerrero February *15 - Mariko Yoshida *17 - Alacrán De Durango *27 - Toshiyo Yamada March *14 - Enemigo Público *23 - Crazy Loco April *3 - SAITO *8 - Silver Cat *21 - Nathan Jones (Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia) *22 - Electro Shock May *1 - Xóchitl Hamada *20 - Cassandro *30 - Full Contact June *6 - Ahmed Johnson (St. Louis, Missouri) *12 - Valentín Mayo *17 - Sakie Hasegawa *26 - Lady Apache July *2 - Scott Taylor *4 - Julio Estrada (Humacao, Puerto Rico) *6 - Sumo Fuji *16 - AZTECA *17 - Dr. X *22 - Mr. México *23 - Cynthia Moreno September *9 - Shane Ballard (Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada) *11 - Máscara Mágica *25 - Aja Kong *29 - Yoshihiro Tajiri (Yokohama, Japan) October *4 - Heavy Metal *16 - Kazuyuki Fujita (Funabashi, Chiba, Japan) *20 - Chavo Guerrero Jr. *20 - Tiger Mask IV *21 - Karloff Lagarde Jr. *28 - Lyguila November *November - Brian Rogowski (Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA) *6 - Wendy *9 - Corazón de León *14 - Gigante Bernard *15 - Pequeño Black Warrior *30 - El Hijo de Aníbal *30 - Popitekus Jr. December *5 - Cobalto *18 - Rob Van Dam (Battle Creek, Michigan, USA) *23 - Mima Shimoda Deaths March *23 - Skull Murphy 39 (Suicide) August *20 - Jerry London Debuts Unknown *Buddy Roberts *Dino Bravo *Don Muraco *Jerry Lawler January *1 - Rambo *6 - Dos Caras *29 - Villano III May *10 - Perro Aguayo October *1 - El Cobarde II November *29 - Monsther Events August *14; AWA Comiskey Park Title changes *Johnny Powers is awarded the National Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Championship as its first titleholder (Powers is claimed to have defeated Freddie Blassie in a fictitious match in Los Angeles, California to become the champion) February *9 – Mark Lewin wins the reactivated NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship by beating Moondog Mayne in Vancouver, British Columbia (the title was last active in 1958, when Kurt Von Poppenheim won the championship); Bob Brown and John Quinn win the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship from Steve Bolus and Dean Higuchi in Vancouver *27 – Kurt Von Steiger wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Moondog Mayne in Salem, Oregon March *7 – Baron von Raschke wins the World Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Championship from Dick the Bruiser in Indianapolis, Indiana *11 – Moondog Mayne regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Kurt Von Steiger in Salem *12 – The Outlaws (Dick Murdoch and Dusty Rhodes) become the first NWF World Tag Team Champions by defeating Ben Justice and The Stomper in a tournament final in Cleveland, Ohio April *13 – Gene Kiniski wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Mark Lewin in Vancouver May *16 – The Claw wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Moondog Mayne in Portland, Oregon June *15 – The Mongols win the WWWF International Tag Team Championship from Victor Rivera and Tony Marino in New York City *22 – Don Leo Jonathan wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Gene Kiniski in Vancouver *23 – Moondog Mayne regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from The Claw in Portland *26 – Dick the Bruiser and Bill Miller win the WWA World Tag Team Championship from The Chain Gang (Frank and Jack Dillinger) in Indianapolis July *11 – Ray Stevens wins the San Francisco version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Pat Patterson in San Francisco, California *17 – The Fabulous Kangaroos (Al Costello and Don Kent) win the WWA World Tag Team title from Dick the Bruiser and Bill Miller in Indianapolis August *8 – Mr. Fuji wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Moondog Mayne in Portland September *7 – Don Leo Jonathan and Duncan McTavish win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Bob Brown and John Quinn in Vancouver October *9 – Bob Brown wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Don Leo Jonathan in Victoria, British Columbia *12 – Yasu Fuji and Chati Yokouchi win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Don Leo Jonathan and Duncan McTavish in Vancouver *14 – Dick the Bruiser regains the WWA World title from Baron von Raschke in Indianapolis *24 – Moondog Mayne regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Mr. Fuji in Portland November *9 – Don Leo Jonathan and Steven Little Bear win the NWA Canadian Tag Team title from Yasu Fuji and Chati Yokouchi in Vancouver December *5 – Ernie Ladd wins the NWF North American Heavyweight Championship from Bulldog Brower in Akron, Ohio *7 – Don Leo Jonathan regains the NWA Pacific Coast title from Bob Brown in Vancouver *12 – Dutch Savage wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Moondog Mayne in Portland *26 – Wilbur Snyder and Moose Cholak win the WWA World Tag Team title from The Fabulous Kangaroos in Indianapolis *28 – Gene Kiniski wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Don Leo Jonathan in Vancouver See also Category:Wrestling Years